Though article carriers and/or writing supports which are attached to a vehicle interior are not uncommon, there has been a need for a compact note pad assembly which is suitable for use in automobiles. Such a note pad would be desirable if it could be readily accessible to a driver, yet could be stowed away in such a manner as to eliminate any hindrance, discomfort, or safety hazard to passengers or driver.
The present invention involves a unique design for a note pad which consists of a means of readily repositioning the pad assembly, from a convenient and accessible use position to a safe and accessible non-use position.